


He's Perfect to Me

by BP_Basic



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, Bottom Sal, Established Relationship, F/M, Other, Pegging, Second Person, larry johnson (mentioned) - Freeform, sal is a stay at home boyfriend, top reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:26:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22724641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BP_Basic/pseuds/BP_Basic
Summary: You've been working a whole lot recently, but on your day off, you decide to give your live-in boyfriend the attention he deserves.
Relationships: Sal Fisher/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 112





	He's Perfect to Me

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be out for valentines day but fuck it. shes here now so enjoy

You groaned, stretching out as you leaned on the table of the staff room. You’ve had enough of today and just wanted to go home. Being a surgeon was not all it was cracked up to be, but the pay was good, and you were able to take care of the ones you loved. Speaking of, your phone started buzzing. It was of your live-in boyfriend Sal Fisher. You hurriedly answered the phone.

“Hey honey.” You answered, happy to hear from him.

“O-Oh, hi (Y/n)! I wasn’t sure whether you’d pick up or not. Are you still at work?” You had missed hearing his voice.

“Unfortunately, I have to stay back, things got complicated and apparently I’m the only surgeon with the experience so… I’ll be home a little late again… I’m sorry. ” You winced.

“Oh…” You could hear the disappointment in his voice. You hated doing this to him.

“I’m sorry, baby. I wish I could come home sooner, but I just can’t, they need me. I’m so tired, I just wanna crawl into bed with my baby.” Sal made a noise at the back of his throat, it was that shy whine he’d make when you embarrassed him. You chuckled.

“I hope you’re not too tired, I made dinner. Your favourite.” You sighed, God, you loved him.

“You’re too good to me.” You moaned. “I’ll be home as soon as I can.”

“Okay, I’ll see you when you get home. I love you (Y/n).” Your heart melted.

“I love you more, Sally.” You both lingered a moment not wanting to hang up, but eventually you had to after being called into the operating theatre. You had a job to do, but your mind couldn’t help wandering to the man you loved waiting for you at home.

You had met Sally Face not too long after having moved to Nockfell. He was a cute guy, fresh out of high school with no idea where his life was headed at the time. You were only a couple years older than him studying to become a specialised practitioner. You had always been disgustingly smart, so you got into university much earlier than a normal person would. He was a nice enough guy, definitely nice enough to get you interested, and cute enough to get you hooked. There was something oddly irresistible about him, maybe just the way he carried himself. Like he was this unshakeable force, unbothered by anything, but with a heart big enough to love anyone and everyone.

Who wouldn’t fall for someone like that? Regardless of his prosthetic, he was perfect.

* * *

_ “Hey, Sally Face?” You had approached him, your stomach full of knots. _

_ “Hey, (Y/n)! What’s up.” You felt embarrassed for blushing, he always seemed so excited to see you. You took a moment to rummage though your pocket riffling out a pair of concert tickets. _

_ “Well, I just got these tickets to see Death’s Daughters live concert and I know you’re into the whole rock metal thing so… I was wondering if you wanted to go with me? I know they’re no Sanity Falls, but I think it’d be fun!” You tried not to sound over eager. _

_ “Wow, I’ve never been to a live concert before, but sure! That sounds great.” _

_ “Cool! Maybe it could be, like kind of a date thing too? If you want… We can totally go as friends if you’re not into that.” Sal seemed to stall as if only just catching up to what you had said. _

_ “Y-you wanna go on a date?” You nodded your head. “Like a ‘date’ date? With me?” You gave another nod, this one more enthusiastic than the last. _

_ “O-Only if that’s cool! I’d understand if you just wanna stay friends…” _

_ “NO!” He reflexively covered his mouth, not having meant to shout that. A couple of passers-by gave him an odd look as they walked by. “I mean yes, I would like to go on a date with you.” Your face burst into a big great smile. _

_ “GREAT!” You unintentionally shouted, catching the eyes of more onlookers. “I mean… It’s a date.” You tried saying more coolly, but you couldn’t pull off being cool when you were this excited. _

_ You had a date with your crush, and it was the first of many. _

* * *

It was nearing midnight and you were finally finished. Everything had gone successfully, and the patient was stabilised and transferred out of ED. You were more than ready to go home. You sighed before packing up your things, and saying bye to your co-workers. Those fifteen hour shifts felt like murder, but you know one moment alone with Sal would make it all better.

You may or may not have sped home, but you were too excited to see your boyfriend. You had been working for five days in a row – twelve hour shifts no less, at the least - and were in much need of a day off. You felt bad for Sal, every time you’d come home all you had energy to do was eat dinner and sleep. Sometimes you wouldn’t even get to dinner, you’d just collapse on the couch and wake up with a pillow under your head and a blanket on top of you.

Sal was perfect. He would always pack you lunch, make you a simple breakfast you could eat on the way to work along with a travel mug full of coffee. He was honestly too good to you. But for the next few days he would have your undivided attention. It’s what he deserved, you just wanted to show him how much you loved him. Finally, your house came into view further up the road. You had made sure to buy a good home for yourself when you started pulling in real money, it was only logical Sal would come to live with you after things started getting serious.

* * *

_ It had been just over two years since you two started dating. You had led him up to your bedroom, blindfolded no less. _

_ “Is the blindfold really necessary? I can only see out of one eye anyway.” You rolled your eyes. _

_ “It is very necessary, and it’ll be off in like two seconds so shut your face.” You positioned him just where you wanted him before removing the blindfold. “Ta da!” He blinked before looking around. _

_ “You’re bedroom? I’ll be honest, you didn’t need to blindfold me to get me into bed.” You smacked his arm for being cheeky. _

_ “Shut up and look around.” You urged. He looked around a little harder. _

_ “You got a new dresser. It looks nice.” _

_ “Yeah, it’s a whole lot bigger too. And look,” You made over to the dresser pulling open some of the drawers. “There’s even more space, and I thought… Maybe you could put some of your own clothes here, since you’re over all the time.” Sal was quiet as his eyes shifted between you and the dresser. _

_ You nervously reached into your pocket before handing him a key. _

_ “And… I also got you a key, so that you can come and go as you want… Or you can just… Stay.” Sal’s eyes widened, you could tell his eyes were starting to tear up. “I mean… I’d really love it if you stayed.” Your own voice warbled ever so slightly, nervous at the possibility of rejection. But none came. _

_ Instead Sal nodded his head slowly. He opened his arms as though he was going to fall. (Y/n) gripped him back. _

_ “I’d love to stay.” _

* * *

You pulled into your driveway, pulling up into the garage. You locked your car and entered the house through the garage entrance. The lights were still on, was Sal still awake?

“Honey?” You called out for him, but there came no reply. You wandered out into the living room kicking your shoes off in the process. There he was, in a huddle on the couch. Gizmo was perched on the armrest beside him. Of course, the two of them were passed out like zombies. The poor things must’ve tried to stay up for you to come home. You smiled at your silly little family. 

You snickered as you made your way to the kitchen. He always left your food in the microwave for you. A vegetarian pasta bake, your favourite. You needed this. You heated it up, allowing no time to let it cool. It tasted so good. You remembered the first time he had ever cooked for you, you had been so surprised at how good at cooking he was.

* * *

_ It was your second date. _

_ After riding the high that was your concert first date the two of you had elected something more chill. A picnic. Come the day of the date, the weather had been dog awful, so the both of you went to your place instead of rescheduling. _

_ Sal had insisted on providing the food, since you had bought the concert tickets. It was so cute when he showed up to your place with a reed picnic basket full of stuff. That boy had gone all out. _

_ Cakes and sandwiches, egg and potato salad, the whole works. _

_ “You didn’t have to make so much, Sally.” _

_ “I… I’m sorry… I just wanted to do something nice for you. Since you bought those tickets I mean.” You gave him an understanding smile. _

_ “You don’t have to repay me for the date, Sal.” _

_ “But… I feel bad. I know I won’t be able to do something that nice for you, but I can do this.” He gestured to the spread on the table. You walked up to him, taking his hand. _

_ “Well… You could always repay me by being my boyfriend…” You could tell Sal was blushing by how bright his ears had turned. _

_ “I can do that.” _

* * *

You polished up your dinner - which was delicious – before making your way over to the living room where Sal was still unconscious.

You leaned down to give him a peck on the forehead. He probably couldn’t feel it with his prosthetic on, but the action was still enough to rouse him from his sleep. He blinked his eyes open.

“(Y/n)?” He yawned shifting to sit up. “Welcome home, how was work.” His voice was slow and groggy, but he was so cute when he was sleepy.

“Work was intense, but we saved another life.”

“I’m so proud of you…” He pulled you into a hug, bringing you to sit in his lap. “I left dinner in the microwave for you…Aren’t you hungry?”

“I know, baby. I already had some. You’re so sweet, thank you.” You held him close. You missed the way he felt in your arms. “I missed you…” You say into his hair. “I know I haven’t been around for the last couple of weeks, but I promise for the next few days it’s just gonna be you and me okay, honey?” Sal hummed squeezing you.

“I’d like that.” He mumbled into you. You let him stay like that a while, just holding onto you, but you both were pretty tired. With minimal resistance, you lead him to the bedroom you two now shared. You stripped off your uniform – you always slept in just your underwear anyhow. Sal was already in his pjs, the two of you crawled into bed, you tucked him under the covers. You unclasped his prosthetic before laying it on the bedside table.

He was pretty much gone the second his head hit the pillow. You looked at his face, his poor disfigured face. You’d never forget the first time you saw him without his prosthetic.

* * *

_ “Are you sure?” You asked. You two were a few months into your relationship, and you still hadn’t kissed. At least not skin to skin. You knew Sal’s prosthetic was a sore subject for him, so you didn’t press the matter. But now, with the two of you sat on his bed, one of his straps already off, that all seemed so small. Sal looked at you, the hand you were holding was already so clammy. _

_ “I… I’m sure. I want you to see me… All of me.” Your heart constricted, you already loved him so much. “I… I’m just a little nervous, I’m sorry.” _

_ “Sally, I just want you to know that no matter you look like under there, I’m not going to stop caring about you.” You could tell he was unconvinced by the sigh he made. “Just know you could never look worse than pedo-stace Larry.” Sal let out a surprised laugh. _

_ “I think he got rid of it cause of your bullying.” _

_ “I’m just doing God’s work.” You smiled. The tension left from his shoulders, but you could still see he was nervous. _

_ “I’m ready.” He said almost breathlessly. He took back his hand before unclasping the top strap. You held your breath as he removed the prosthetic from his face. He hung his head and clamped his eyes shut as if scared to see your reaction. You lightly cupped his face, lifting his chin to look at you. _

_ Seeing him bare faced, covered in scars, disfigured from whatever accident befell him in his youth. It filled your heart with sorrow. But this was your Sal, this was how he looked, and you still loved him. Without a second thought you gingerly pressed your lips against his. Sal’s eyes flew open. You knew what he looked like and still… He crumbled into the kiss, trying his best to kiss you back, but he couldn’t quite keep it up. _

_ You pulled away, swiping at a tear trailing down his cheek. _

_ “I love you.” You had never dropped the ‘L-bomb’ on him until that moment. Sal choked out a sob before falling into your arms. He gripped onto you like a lifeline. _

_ “I love you too.” He wept. _

* * *

You smiled at the memory, though it was dark in the room you could just about make out his face. In your eyes he was perfect in every sense of the word, and you were going to make sure he knew it.

You laid another kiss on his forehead. And then an extra three for good measure, before snuggling up to his side letting yourself drift to sleep.

You woke up a lot later than you had meant to. You could faintly smell the sweet scent of pancakes. Goddammit. He was already up. You lugged yourself out of bed, electing to clean yourself off before going down to meet Sal. You were still gross and grimy from the night before, you couldn’t face him smelling like straight garbage.

You hopped in the shower, making sure to take your time. You may or may not have shaved downstairs, but hey, you had a lot in store for Sal. Once you were done, you dried yourself off before applying a generous amount of moisturiser. You finished off by putting on your nicest red lingerie coupled with your best perfume. You looked yourself once again in the mirror. Just a touch of some red lipstick and you were good to go.

You slunk down the stairs, trying your hardest to be sexy. Your heart sped up in anticipation at the thought of all the fun the two of you would get up to. Sal was just about finished plating up breakfast when you made your way into the kitchen. He was wearing that cute little apron you had bought him. It was a silly little thing, pastel blue in colour, with pretty little frills and pink bow around the waist. It was adorable to see him in it, with his little pigtails up. You had joked that he was a little stay at home husband, which you wouldn’t mind him being if anyone were to ask.

His eyes finally caught you as you stood by the doorway innocently. He dropped the spatula he was holding at the sight of you.

“Wow… You look… Wow.” You sauntered over to him giving a little twirl.

“I’m glad you like it. I wanted to surprise you with a little something extra today.”

“Well, I am most definitely surprised.” You wrapped your arms around his neck pulling him close. “Though I gotta ask, what did I do to deserve this?”

“You were the most patient, and understanding boyfriend this side of the city. And you have been wrongfully neglected.”

“C’mon now, you can’t help that you have to work. Your job is super important, and they need you there. You’re a little hero.” The earnestness in his voice gave you butterflies. “You don’t have to do this to make it up to me or whatever, I know I can’t have you all to myself sometimes.”

“Well, for the next three days, you do have me all to yourself.” You tucked a stray lock of hair behind his ear before reaching behind him to unclasp his prosthetic. “And I’m doing this because I love you, so very much and I want you to make sure you never forget that. Not even for a second.” You lifted up his mask and gave him a lingering kiss on the lips.

“Okay… So what do you have in-store my love?”

“Well first of all, you’re going to need to take everything off… Except the apron. I want you in that and that alone.” Sal rolled his eyes, but he seemed into it, he always was.

“Nothing but apron? Got it. Anything else?”

“And, I want you on the table.” His brows raised.

“Wait you want me to just strip now?”

“Yep!” You leaned into him, making sure to press your thigh against his crotch, which was already hardening from the way it felt. “I need to grab something from upstairs but when I come back you better be in that apron, bent over that table.” You gave him a little kiss on his earlobe, you knew that shit made him melt like wax. He gave you that look he’d sometimes give, that lovesick look that reminded you why you loved him so much. He nodded obediently.

Satisfied, you rushed up the stairs to grab the main attraction.

You grabbed a little shoe box from under your bed. It was where you kept all your little toys. The strap on’s, the dildos, the condoms and lube. Everything was kept in there.

The first time you and Sal had sex the both of you had been all thumbs. You two had sat there on your couch, just sort of testing the waters. You had let Sal gingerly grope at your breasts, he touched you as though you would break. Meanwhile you had been more keen on touching him. Finding out what places on his body made him shiver, and which ones made him scream. After four years of being together you had pretty much gotten it down to a science.

* * *

_ “(Y/n)…” He had moaned out as you alighted the tip of his cock with your wet pussy. “(Y/n)… Please.” He begged. You felt a little mean for teasing him, but in all fairness, you were just trying to psyche yourself up to put him inside you. You were just as much a virgin as he was, but you were determined not to show it. _

_ “Tell me what you want.” You moaned out, lightly teasing the tip of his length. You lowered yourself onto him, just barely consuming the head before lifting off of it again. _

_ “I… I need you, please.” _

_ “You need me to do what?” You asked coyly. _

_ “I want to fuck you, please. Just let me fuck you, I wanna see you ride me.” He sounded so pitiful, which got you feeling hotter than ever. _

_ “Since you asked so nicely…” You gave him just what he asked for, watching him break as you filled yourself up with him. His mouth gaped, and you could swear his eyes were watering up… You loved that look on his face. _

* * *

By the time you got downstairs, with the little shoe box, Sal was where you had told him to stay, wearing nothing but the apron. He didn’t even have his prosthetic on. You let out a wolf whistle, which made him blush. His eyes widened as they focused on the little shoe box. He knew exactly what was coming.

“Turn around.” You told him. He did as he was told, hugging himself. You came up behind him – setting the shoebox on the table – and hugged him. “You don’t know how long I have been itching to get my hands on you, Sally.” You laid a kiss to his neck, which made his body seize reflexively. “You’ve been such a good boy for me even though I’ve been working all the time. You deserve a little treat, don’t you think?” You kissed at his neck some more, relishing the sweet shuddered breaths he was taking. Your hands slid down his sides and to his ass, lightly kneading it. “C’mon baby, I can’t hear you. Be a good boy and speak up. Do you want a treat?”

“Y-Yes… I want a treat… Please.” You knew he loved being called a good boy, he was weak to it. You gave him one last kiss between his shoulder blades before placing a firm hand on his back making him bend over.

You swiped your tongue over your thumb before rubbing it against his tight little hole. It looked so cute and pink, but much too tight for your liking. Sal hung his head, arching into your touch. You licked your lips in anticipation, you were practically dripping at the thought of playing with him. You crouched down, spreading his cheeks to get a better look at his ass. You couldn’t resist giving it a sharp smack; hard enough that he’d feel it but not hard enough to hurt. Sal let out a moan.

“Sweetie, can you do me a favour and keep yourself spread out for me?” You asked sweetly. Sal reached behind himself, wordlessly spread his cheeks for you. “Good boy.” You praised.

You gave one experimental lick to his hole, his knees seemed to go weak just from a simple flick of the tongue. You considered teasing him some more, but honestly you just wanted to fuck him already. Wasting no more time, you buried your face in his ass. Nipping and sucking at his sweet hole like your life depended on it. Sal let out stuttered moans, his body flopping over to lean on the dining table for support. One of his hands let go of his ass and went to your hair, he grinded his hips back into your face desperately. He was just as hot for you as you were for him. You delivered another smack to his ass – a little harder this time – which made Sal whine.

“Sally, did I tell you to stop holding yourself open for me?” Sal looked over his shoulder, his expression desperate.

“I-I’m sorry, (Y/n), it just feels so good.”

“Well you’re lucky I’m in a forgiving mood.” You tapped the table. “Sit, and spread your legs for me.” Sal got up there, turning himself to sit facing towards you. You know it always made him feel more vulnerable when he was spread out for you like that. But it made him look even more delicious. The apron covered his erection, but you could still see the tent it was making. You moved it aside getting a better look at his cute little cock, all red and swollen. You gripped him at the base of his cock lightly patting it against your tongue. “Sally, baby. Pick what toy you want me to use on you.” You mumbled against his tip, you kissed the pre dribbling out of tip away.

Sal looked into the little box and picked up a double headed dildo.

“This one, please.” He asked politely.

It was a fancy one you had bought on a whim, it came with a little harness so you could fuck him like it was a normal strap on. You could feel your clit throbbing in anticipation. How thoughtful of him to choose something that would get you both off.

“Anything you want, baby. Can you pass me the lube please?”

He handed it off to you. It was the nice kind that had a subtle taste of raspberries. You held out your hand and he squeezed a generous amount onto your fingers. He watched you almost hungrily as you pushed a finger into his ass. His mouth gaped and his head fell back as you eased the digit in and out of him.

“M-More, please.” He whimpered out. You gave him another finger and he rutted against you, fucking himself on your hand. There was only one other way you could make this even better for him. Without hesitation you took him full in your mouth. Sal yelped in surprise before crumbling, he splayed himself flat on the dining table, his hands found themselves in your hair once more.  _ This _ is what you loved. The breathlessness in his voice as he moaned out your name. The uncoordinated way his body would move against you to feel more of everything. He was so perfect like this, and he was all yours. You couldn’t fathom loving anyone more.

“(Y/n)! (Y/n) please, please I’m gonna cum! I’m gonna fucking cum, oh God!” He choked out. You let him out of your mouth, but you were still jerking him off.

“Don’t you wanna cum baby?” You asked teasingly.

“Not yet. P-Please I wanna cum with you fucking me, please, that’s how I want it.” He was so precious. You’d give him the world if you could. But instead, you settled for giving him what he asked for.

You removed your fingers from him, before standing up straight. You shimmied out of your panties which were practically drenched by your own pussy juices. You held it out for him to take, which he did. He sucked away at the wetness like he always liked to do, moaning. You propped one leg up on the table so he could look at your pussy. You dipped a couple fingers inside yourself with next to no resistance. You could probably take Sal inside you right now with no prep. Sal shifted closer towards you, he reached his hand towards you, you knew he wanted to touch you.

You took out your fingers offering them to him, and he greedily sucked them clean like he had your panties. He took the double headed strap.

“You want it now, baby?” You stroked his cheek, he gave a nod of his head.

“Can I fuck you with this first?” You let one of your hands spread yourself open.

“Whatever you want, baby. But get it nice and wet for me first, okay.” Sal smiled before sucking at the strap on. He tried taking as much as he could, putting on a little show for you. Once he deemed it wet enough for you, he leaned closer a little more before rubbing it against your slit. You helped guide it into you, hissing as it broke through.

“Is it okay?” Concern wracked through his voice.

“Yes baby, it feels good. Keep going.” You urged. With a little hesitation, Sal thrust it back into you watching for your reaction. He waited for a signal to continue, which came in the form of a moan on your part. Slowly he started fucking you with your end of the strap. You rocked into it, the only thought in your mind was how good Sal would look on the other end of it, bouncing back into you. “Sally, please. I wanna fuck you.”

Sal spread his legs out for you, coming closer to the edge of the table so you could fuck him. You put your end of the strap back inside yourself before tying the two straps to secure it in place. You let Sal slather his end in lube before lining it up with his eager hole. It looked so cute, just waiting to be ruined by you.

“You ready, baby?”

“Yes! Please, fuck, please fuck me.” He sounded so precious when he begged. You couldn’t take it any longer, you lined yourself up with his cute hole, lightly prodding it, not even trying to break through the ring. “(Y/n), please… Just fuck me, please I want it so bad!” How could you resist him like this? Carefully, you eased your way inside of him. His face scrunched up slightly the deeper you went. You waited for him to signal for you to go on. Slowly, he grinded himself into you, whimpering for more.

God, you loved him.

Holding him by the hips, you thrusted into him. Starting off slow, only picking up the pace when he asked for more. Sal was so beautiful like this, dolled up in his little apron, taking your strap, begging for it. He was so perfect.

“You’re such a good boy, Sally. You’re so beautiful, I fucking love you so goddamn much Sa-Ah!” You couldn’t even finish your sentence, as the dildo started to vibrate from inside of you. You had almost forgot it could do that. When the hell did Sal get a hold of the remote.

“I love you more, (Y/n).” His voice warbled the way it always did when he was close. Tears slipped through his eyes, but Sal always cried when he was fucked good enough. He turned it up to its highest setting, making the both of you practically scream. Your strokes became more stuttered and messy. You were going to come already, you took his dick in your hand once more and pumped. Sal’s back arched. “Fuck! I’m fucking coming, (Y/n)! I’m fucking coming!” He cried out, but you didn’t stop.

You watched his body tense up as he came, spurts of cum drenching his stomach. You weren’t much better. Your knee pretty much gave out as you came. The strap-on was still vibrating, which was sending you over the edge.

“Oh my God! Sally turn it off, fuck! I can’t take anymore, please!” The buzzing ceased and almost fell on top of him. “Fuck~” You moaned out, attempting to catch your breath. The both of you were spent.

“Are you okay?” Sal managed out. You gave him a breathless chuckle.

“Yes! Fuck, I am better than okay.” You eased the strap out of him and then took it off. All you could think of is how good his little gaped hole would look with cum oozing out of it. “Was that good for you, baby?”

“God, that was beyond good… That was the best sex we’ve ever had. And the apron was a nice touch.” You giggled.

“I wouldn’t say that just yet, I still have a lot in store for you baby.” Sal’s eyes widened as he looked at you. “But first, what’s for breakfast, babe?” Sal snorted out a laugh, covering his face as he giggled.

“I made pancakes, scrambled eggs and vege-bacon, just the way you like it. Though they’re probably cold now.” You smiled. You knew he only ate vege-bacon because you liked it, he was just so thoughtful.

You crawled up onto the table before leaving a kiss on his lips. You looked at him, brushing some hair out of his face, he looked completely love stricken at the sight of you. You wanted so badly to marry this man.

“Have I ever told you I loved you? Cause I really,  _ really _ love you, Sally.” You mumbled into his lips. He smiled into your lips. His perfect little wonky smile.

“Maybe once or twice.” He joked. “I love you more.”

You didn’t doubt he loved you, but you were so glad that he did.


End file.
